It is intended during 1974 to continue the study of the ultrastructural aspects of normal development of eye structures in the primated with special emphasis on the cornea, iris and zonula. Investigation on the nature of the nerve endings in the iris and trabecular region (in primates) which have just been started, will be continued. This study will include observations of the influence of some chemicals (5 and 6-hydroxydopamine) upon the physiological state of these nerve endings.